


Feline Envy

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurse Chapel is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feline Envy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Feline Envy  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek TOS  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Christine Chapel, Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Nurse Chapel is jealous.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word cat on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Jealousy ran through her as she stared intently at the cat currently taking up her most coveted spot... Spock’s arms.

For a split second she was tempted to tell Mr. Spock she would happily pretend to be one of those skinny creatures if he would allow her to sit in his arms and be caressed like that. A blush stained her cheeks dark red at the thought. All she could do was thank God that Vulcans couldn’t read minds.

She glanced up to see Spock watching her with an eyebrow raised higher than normal. Vulcans couldn’t read minds, could they?


End file.
